


last drabble writer standing

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Game<br/>word count: 100</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. week one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Game  
> word count: 100

“You owe me!”

“I do not!”

“Yes, you do!”

“God, we shouldn’t be drinking.”

“Trafalgar Square with two houses is three hundred pounds!”

“And I gave it to you!”

“The hell you didn’t! I would have that money, in my hand, _right now!”_

“Why are we drinking?”

“Penny, you’re his friend, you talk to him.”

“Hell no, Bond, you need to pay up.”

“Why are we still _drinking?!”_

“Tanner, go lay down, you’re drunk.”

“It’s not even real money! Just pay me the money, you bloody cheat.”

“No,” James said and flipped the board over which scattered all the pieces. 


	2. week two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bet you didn't expect this  
> word count: 200 to 250

First, Blofeld escaped. Second, Q was kidnapped right outside of the entrance to MI6 and goddamnit James told Q _numerous_ times to have a security detail send him home. The only upside of all this was that Q was also with smart blood that he injected in James so long ago. James had to get Q back, not after everything they went through. To James, Q was his best friend, his confident…his lover. James had to get him back at all costs.

They tracked the smart blood to France. James drove all day and all night to get to him; R stated that the signal has stayed still for the past couple of days.

“Rest up, no use of having you exhausted to bring down who took Q,” R stated to James after James got to the hotel.

James rested for a few hours and asked if the signal changed. R reassured him that it had not and gave him the address. James immediately checked his weapon and made his way to the address. It was an abandoned warehouse or so it seemed as he made his way through. Deeper inside of the warehouse, James found himself in a clearing where there were computers all over the place. In the middle, Q was talking with Blofeld.

“Bet you didn’t expect this,” Q said and the two smiled at the agent. James wanted to ask what was going on but was hit in the head and his entire world went black.


	3. week three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: role reversal  
> word count: 300  
> my role reversal: detective!q/femme fatal!bond

Well this was certainly a predicament. James was sitting on my desk with my unopened, now opened, bottle of scotch next to him with a gun pointed at me. James wore his officer's uniform, dark blue which brought out his blue eyes and his white cap sat abandoned next to him. When I told him that when we first met, he laughed and then we found ourselves in bed. Not the greatest pick up line, but hell, I got him into my bed. James acted like a dame, moving about on my desk before he finally stood, he was only an inch or so taller than me but with that uniform he could be dangerous. Then again, if he were a dame, I would have shook some sense into him already.

“You did the drop didn't you?” he demanded, the gun still pointed at me. “You killed my wife?”

I tipped the hat upward so I could see him better as I lit my cigarette. I blew smoke out of my nose as I shoved my hands into my trenchcoat's pockets. “That's above my pay grade, baby.”

“Don't get smart with me, you know the black and whites are after me!” James snapped, his blue eyes blazed with fire. I needed to be calm but my heart was racing a mile a minute.

“Maybe a stint in the can'll do you some good,” I suggested.

James let out a cry and hit me across the face with the gun. My glasses flew across the room while blood splattered onto the wall and the cigarette now forgotten on the ground.

“Where is my wife!” James hollered.

“I told you already, that's above my pay grade,” I said again as blood dripped down my chin. James hollered and the gun went off.

 


	4. week four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fantasy  
> word count: 150

“It’s a goddamn dragon.”

“How very observant of you, Q,” James stated.

“So, what do we want to do about it?” Alec asked as they stared at the large dragon. Smoke billowed from its nostrils as it slept soundly on the path they needed to get into town. “Because I would love to hear all the options.”

“I would like to not get killed by a dragon please,” Moneypenny voiced out her opinion.

“Q, you’re the mage, do something,” James suggested.

“It’s a fucking dragon!” Q exclaimed as the four wondered what to do next. James huffed and folded his arms across his chest while Alec just stared at the dragon.

“I’m gonna go poke it,” he said and unsheathed his sword.

“Alec!” James hissed but the man had already moved towards the dragon. “Fuck!”

Tanner took a sip of his beer and smiled at the four. “Roll for initiative.”  


	5. week five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: historical au  
> words: up to 250

A young man ran around the muddied trench before he collided with his Sergeant; the boy was on sentry duty, rounds, and making sure that the enemy was not attacking.

“Careful,” Sergeant Bond told the young man and pointed at their brodie helmet with a smile that played on his lips. “These are sharp.”

“S-sorry, James,” the young man stammered.

James took a step closer to the man, crowding him. “Q, you know that’s not how you address a commanding officer.”

Q swallowed and nodded. “Sorry, sir.”

James placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m trying to get you out of here, you know that, right? Alec hates that his little brother is on the front line.”

“I can take care of myself!” Q protested.

James grinned and looked around before he kissed Q quickly. “I know, but I’d rather you be at home than being out here in the trench..with us. For a war that means nothing.”

“I wanted to fight,” Q weakly stated as he gripped the rifle in his hands.

“I just wish that you were in the back lines. Building things like you did at home,” James said and let out a sigh. “But, I promised Alec I’d watch you while he got shipped to Africa.”

Just then a mortar went off. James blinked but was blinded by dirt, his hearing deafened by ringing. Q was facedown on the ground. James moved and pulled Q close and saw nothing but blood. James swore and cried: “MEDIC!”


	6. week six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: trust   
> word count: 300

“Do you trust me?” James asked while the football match played quietly on the television in front of them.

“James, I trust you as far as I can throw you,” Q answered without looking up from his book.

“Well good because you can’t throw me very far,” James teased.

Q rolled his eyes and let out a breath, causing the fringe in his hair to billow upward. “You’re an ass.”

James gave a toothy grin as he inched closer to the young man. “Yeah, but you love me too much.”

Q gently punched James in the arm. James let out a laugh as he moved to lay on top of the young man. Q grunted, the book pressed against his chest as he stared upward at James. Q adjusted his glasses which were askew on his face. “Yes, I do love you. When you aren’t being an ass.”

James smirked and kissed Q’s neck. “Do you trust me?” James asked again as he continued to pepper Q with kisses before he upgraded to sucking on the pale skin. Q let out a quiet moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“I..god, James, I trust you,” Q gasped out as he squirmed underneath the older man, the book lay forgotten on the floor. Q’s two cats mewled next to the couch as they were being ignored. James grinned as his eyes began to glow, his blue eyes turning into an almost white. His canines elongated into sharp daggers in his mouth as his nails began to turn into sharp claws; his hands into paws. The cats hissed and took off.

“Just know that I love you,” James replied as he bit down hungrily onto Q’s vulnerable neck.

Q gasped as he screamed from the pain and confusion.


End file.
